


Flower Destiel (& Sam in the middle)

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Flowers, M/M, No Dialogue, Translation, author : casfairy, flower castiel, flower dean, flower sam, flowerfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Sam, Dean et Castiel sont des fleurs.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Flower Destiel (& Sam in the middle)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flower Destiel (& Sam in the middle)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612756) by [casfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfairy/pseuds/casfairy). 



Dean la Fleur laissa l'abeille prendre son pollen, espérant qu'il atteindrait l'amour de sa vie, Castiel la Fleur. Les deux étaient séparés par Sam la Fleur qui était tellement grand que Dean ne pouvait pas voir Castiel. Ils ne communiquaient que par le biais du pollen et leurs racines poussaient lentement pour se rejoindre. Dean espérait qu'un jour ils pourraient être ensemble.

Une lumière éblouissante surgit devant les trois frères, faisant un bruit assourdissant en même temps qu'elle coupait les fleurs. Dean la Fleur était petit et il arriva donc à éviter les lames, espérant que Castiel la Fleur y arrive aussi. Une fois la machine passée, Dean enleva les pétales de devant son visage et se redressa, regardant désespérément autour de lui pour trouver Castiel la Fleur. Dean la Fleur sentit un mouvement dans le sol, près de ses racines, et vit Castiel la Fleur pour la première fois. Les deux fêtèrent ce moment et vécurent heureux pour le reste de leur vie de fleurs.

**Author's Note:**

> sam s'est fait décapiter je suis en train de hurler


End file.
